


Sneeze

by kaige68



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was funny, for an hour. “  Janet sighed into her coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Reward fic for [](http://seshat0120.livejournal.com/profile)[**seshat0120**](http://seshat0120.livejournal.com/). It's a continuation of [Ouch!](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/266996.html) Enjoy!

“It was funny, for an hour. “ Janet sighed into her coffee.

“But after two days?”

“I want to tranquilize them. If I'd known that the tantrum virus would morph into competitive sneezing I would’ve forced you to leave them on the planet before they infected the gateroom staff.”

“That bad?” She tried for inquisitive, but Sam knew. Janet started swearing when two MP’s had started on their _Will not/Will too_ s.

“I finally got them quieted down, and then Col O’Neill sneezed with an evil glee in his eye. Is it insubordination to tranq him?”

“I never heard anything.”


End file.
